


Nathan's No Nut November

by rectificatory



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Edgeplay, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rectificatory/pseuds/rectificatory
Summary: Excerpts from Nathan's journal, November 2020.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

I wasn’t going to do it—because it’s a totally crazy idea, thought up by totally crazy people—but Eddie _double-dog-dared_ me to do it, so I can’t back down from something like that, can I?

But it’s thirty days—thirty freaking days!—of not cumming, not even once!

Who would do that? Who would be crazy enough to not stroke their dick for a whole month?!

Me, apparently…

Because, that’s what I agreed to do, and I shook hands with Eddie—we even spit in our palms before we did it, so you know it’s serious business—and promised that I wouldn’t make myself come for thirty whole days—a whole month!

I thought Eddie was making it up what he first told me, but I looked it up on the Internet, and guess what? People actually do it, lots of people actually do it, every year as well!

There’s also this other thing that people do that I’m totally glad I missed, because it scared me when I read about it—but weirdly, also gave me the biggest hard-on I’ve had in, like, ages too. _‘Locktober’_ they call it.

You see, people—well, just men, obviously—put their dicks into things called  _‘cock cages’_ , actual, literal cages made of metal—and sometimes plastic, which look a tiny bit less scary—and lock them  up  with actual  pad locks.

It’s so that they can’t even touch their dicks, even if they wanted to—and what’s crazier still is a lot of them give the keys  to those locks to other people to keep, so they can’t even unlock themselves  either !

But I’m not doing that. No way, no how. Not that I could ‘cause  I don’t have one of those  _‘cages’_ , and I’ve missed it this year, and I’m not going to be doing it next year either. Probably.

So, I’ve been talking to Eddie and I got a bit of what I just told you wrong. Apparently I **can** touch my dick—phew!—I’m just not allowed to make myself cum.

He told me as well that there’s this thing I can do called  _ ‘edging’ _ , but I didn’t know what that was either and had to look it up.

It’s another crazy thing people do  of course …

What you do is wank like you normally do—okay so far, right—but just before you are going to cum—which we can all agree is the best bit; why else would you wank?—and stop. Yeah, you read the right. You  **stop** wanking and not let yourself cum.

I thought that was insane until I did it once—okay, I did it seventeen times already—and you know what? It actually feels brilliant!

Except that after each time I did it I was more desperate to cum tha n before!

And I think my balls are swelling up, they didn’t used to be this big, I’m sure. But they’re, like, the size of chicken’s eggs now, and by the end of November, I bet they’ll be as big as Ostrich eggs—like, those massive ones.

They ache too! Like they are too full of my cum and I need to get it all out, but I can’t, because I made this stupid bet!

Every time I touch them the y feel so sensitive too, not like ‘ouch!’ sensitivity when someone accidentally—or on purpose, thanks for doing that at Soccer practice last week Jerry—hits them. But a good sort of tingly, ‘I’m about to cum any second’ kind of sensitive.

And it does feel like I’m about to cum any second too! I usually cum at least two times a day—okay, it’s like four, minimum, maybe five—and now not doing it at all just makes me want to do it tons more!

Even just my balls rubbing against my trunks has made me nearly cum more tha n once, so I’ve had to switch to boxers to give them some breathing room.

But that has made other things difficult too, like my dick is in permanent boner mode, and my trunks would keep it—mostly—in place, but now it just flops around, and everybody—everybody!—can see that I’ve got a boner!

I really don’t know if I can take a whole month of this. I mean, without going totally insane and growing the biggest pair of balls that anyone  ever  has .

Anyway, it’s just gone past midnight as I’m writing this, so that’s day number one done with, but now there’s twenty-nine more to do through.

Wish me luck!

Please, seriously, I don’t know how I’m going to get to the end of No Nut November without cumming!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so, I seem to be doing  alright so far. It’s been nearly a week since I started this No Nut thing, well four days at least—that’s nearly a week, right?

It’s not been too bad, except that I’ve been thinking about wanking and cumming, like, all of the time! I mean, I do think about wanking and cumming most of the time anyway, but I’ve been doing it loads more.

I’ve been trying to cut down on how much edging I’ve been doing too. I mean, it feels really good wanking myself so much, but kinda bad having to stop every time before I cum. It’s really frustrating, you know?

Eddie’s not been helping me much either, because he’s sending me pictures and videos every day of his hard dick, and him stroking himself, and worse, him cumming!

That totally sucks, because I’ve been dreaming about it too—Eddie’s dick that is—and I’ve nearly had a wet dream every night!

When I told Eddie about that—nearly cumming from a wet dream, not that I was dreaming about his dick—he said it was okay to cum by accident by having a wet dream.

I’ve been doing other things to edge myself too without touching my dick too, like humping my pillow.

But there is a problem with that—just in case you were thinking about doing it yourself—and that is my pillow now smells like my dick and my precum.

It’s totally soaked through with my precum too; maybe that’s why I’ve been having all of those wild, sexy dreams, ‘cause I can smell my dick all night.

But why would I be thinking about Eddie though, that’s kinda gay, isn’t it?

There’s other ways of making yourself cum, even without touching your dick—I’ve been researching loads of them—like massaging your prostate.

I kinda knew what a prostate was before I looked it up on the Internet—I’ve done sex ed., you know, it’s just they only tell you the boring stuff—and apparently your prostate is up your butt!

I guess that’s why gay guys like doing it to each other in the butt  with their dicks , ‘cause it’s meant to feel really good.

More gross than that though is that loads of websites said you can massage your prostate with your finger—I guess it’s a bit like fingering a girl, but with your own butt?—and I’m not sure if I’m desperate enough to stick my fingers in there. Yet.

But, I dunno,  all those things seem like cheating, it’s called  _ No Nut _ November after all,  and making myself cum—even without touching my dick—sounds weird  too .

One of the things that I have been thinking of, when I get to cum again—all the way in the future, in December—is, will I cum all thirty days worth of cum at once when I wank and finish, or will I have to wank, like, one-hundred-and-twenty times—remember, I said I usually need to do it four times a day!—to empty my balls.

My balls that feel like they’ve got a whole glass of cum in them—in each one!—and are about to overflow, or burst, or collapse into black holes—can you tell that I’m a space geek, lol—and feel like they are the size of Grapefruits already.

They’re not though, but they are bigger than normal, and getting even more sensitive. Like, I was scratching them this morning and just that feeling—it was so weird having my nails running over my tight ball sac like that—almost made me cum in my undies.

**And** , my mum and dad were in the room when that nearly happened! Can you imagine that? Cumming in front of your parents? I’d just die of embarrassment.

But when I told Eddie that, he told me that he would love to see that. What a weirdo.

I  am kind of happy that I’m doing this though. I like the challenge of it, even though it’s really hard—and that’s not just my permanent boner— I’m proving to myself—and Eddie, I guess—that I’m  i n control of my dick, and it’s not in control of me.

The trouble is, that it’s going to be the weekend soon, so I won’t have stuff to distract me.

It’s not like I can go to the park and play football with my friends—just imagine my dick flopping around in my shorts! I’d cum for sure!—or go swimming—permanent boner in the changing room? No thank you!—so I’m stuck at home, messaging Eddie and trying not to look at porn.

So I need your help to distract me please, anything will do. Ask me question, send me cool videos and memes, send your thoughts and prayers—like that’ll help…—, or just wish me luck.


	3. Chapter 3

_ I _ _ t’s been one week since I stroked my dick, seven days since I had a  _ _ c _ _ um, yeah. _ See what I did there, it’s a parody of one of my Dad’s favourite songs,  _ One Week _ by  _ Barenaked Ladies _ —don’t think about naked ladies!—and I’ve just done my first full week of No Nut.  But the lyrics aren’t entirely true, I’ve definitely stroked my dick—maybe too much.

Actually, that was two days ago so it’s  been nine days with out cumming at all, and I’m going I N S A N E with horniness!!

I can’t believe that cum hasn’t started to shot out of all the holes in my body—ew! I just thought how much snot looks like cum—because of all the weird sexy dreams  I’ve been having —still with Eddie in  a lot of them.

I’m starting to have  sexy  day-dreams too, which is so bad. Just imagine thinking about your best friend doing sex stuff to you—I mean with you—pretty much all day, every day—I don’t have to ‘cause that’s happening to me—you’d be leaking precum constantly into you r trunks and nearly cumming every time you move.

Oh, I  actually  got a comment on my last post from someone—I won’t put their name here, just in case they don’t want me to—asking about the bet me and Eddie made. Well, obviously for starters I get bragging rights, being able to not cum for a whole month, that is a massive thing—like my dick, lol.

T he other part is kinda weird though. If I win—which I really hope I do, even though it’s getting a lot harder to do— Eddie has to wank me off whenever and wherever I want him to for a  two whole  month s . Just think about it, having a personal wanker to do it for you, you can just lay back and enjoy it—even if it is a tiny bit gay.

And if Eddie wins—which I’m beginning to worry might happen if I’m honest—he gets to wank my dick, anytime, anywhere, whenever he wants to, and only he’s allowed to make me cum.

Weird, right? It’s basically the same thing, I get someone to wank my dick, it’s just different who decides when and where. I mean, Eddie _could_ do it to me somewhere embarrassing, but it’s not like he’d do it somewhere we could get in trouble, because he’d be told off too.

Something strangely like that happened yesterday though—the wanking someone else’s dick bit—when I met up with Eddie, and we’d been chatting about a dream I had.

So, it was  the night after I made my last post, and I woke up just about bursting to cum as I’d been dreaming about wanking—what’s new?—and when I was awake it felt like my dick was in my hand, cumming. But it wasn’t! My hand was miles away, but it still felt like my dick was in my hand.

I could feel it pulsing, and even the dribbles of cum that run over my fingers—I hope that doesn’t sound gross, but I kinda like how my cum feels on my fingers—after I’ve done squirting.

I was still half-asleep, and I thought I had cum, and I tried to lick my fingers clean—yeah I’ve tasted my own cum, that’s not gay ‘cause it’s mine—and was disappointed when there was none there.

That’s how I clean myself up mostly now—after my Mum found one of my cummy tissues, and I had to pretend I had a runny nose—by eating my cum. It’s okay, and tastes a bit salty, but if I’m honest, I kinda don’t mind it that much.

So, back to me and Eddie. I told him about this—I’m not sure why, but I’ve been telling him a lot of things like this, and he’s been asking me too—and he offered to let me feel it again!

I bet you can guess that I thought he was going to give me a pass and let me wank, just this once, so I could feel it again. But no, he wanted  **me** to wank  **him** and for  **me** to feel  **his** cum!

Obviously I wouldn’t be writing this if I said ‘no’ would I— even if it was a bit gay— , so yeah, I wanked my best friends dick. You know what was the worst part of it was though? The little git’s dick is bigger than mine, even though he’s younger!

And he cums more than me too—unless he’s been doing No Nut in secret, ‘cause that’s the only plausible explanation—and it’s real thick, where mine’s still a bit—only a little bit!—watery still. It kinda tastes nice too.

Even though it’s the gayest thing I’ve ever done in my live—and likely the gayest thing I’ll ever do—it was kinda fun. I’ve never known how good of a wanker I was—only ever doing to myself—but I guess I did a good job, especially with Eddie telling me how to do it best to him.

Anyway, that’s all for today, remembering what we did  i s making my dick throb and my balls to ache, and I don’t want to  accidentally cream my trunks.

L ike, subscribe, ring the bell, and all that jizz—I mean jazz!


	4. Chapter 4

D ay thirteen—it’s been lucky so far,  lol —and I’m just about half-way through this challenge now—well  I know  technically it’s not exactly half-way.

It’s been almost half a ‘month’—and yes I know November is thirty days long  too , and not twenty-eight, but it’s not like those last two day will really count, right?

If I manage to get to four weeks without cumming properly, I’m not going to final on the last two am I!

And I haven’t cum yet—not exactly—or at least I haven’t nutted; I think I need to clear up what the difference is between those two thing, but first I’ve got some awesome news!

Apparently more than one person  has  read my journal, and the last guy who messaged me is actually doing No Nut November too!

What’s totally cool is that he  also  made some art—like fan-art, ‘cause he’s a fan—of him and me together.

So he messaged me and asked me what I looked like, so he could make a 3D model—like in a game!—of me and I told him, and what he made was so fantastic—it looks just like me!

He looks like a pretty nice guy too—judging from his own model  in the picture —but what surprised me most was th at in the picture he sent me—and posted to his  own journal too!—he was wearing one of those chastity cages— that’s the proper name for  cock cages —that I said about in the first part.

And you know what? It actually looks kinda cool! I know right, all the pictures of them I saw before where on  gross  old guys, but seeing one on a guy my age kinda gave me a boner—and I sorta imagined I was wearing one too.

So, back to the cum vs  nut thing.

I said about discovering that some guys can— and even do— make themselves cum using their fingers in the ir butts in day four’s journal, right. But I didn’t know there was a difference between cum  coming out of you and  you  cumming.

Okay, so yesterday I was talking to Eddie about it at his house, and he told me— and I’m not quite sure how he knows this exactly—that you can  get cum come out of someone’s balls  **without** them actually cumming! Crazy right!

But he said he could prove it, and show me. Of course, I thought he was going to finger his own but t , but he said he would do it to me and it might relieve some of the  pressure in my balls.

So Eddie had me get onto his bed on all fours, and he grabbed a towel and some lube out of his wardrobe, and laid them out on the bed— t he way he did it  made me think he’d done it  lots of times  before—, and told me what position to get in .

Oh, I was naked  too  when I did that—obviously—, and actually I haven’t been wearing much at Eddie’s— which was his idea—, just by boxer briefs which—totally embarrassingly— usually  have a big, wet precum stain on them most of the time—but if Eddie’s brother or Dad  have seen it, they’ve not said anything.

I’m sure you’ve worked it out by now, but I ended up with Eddie’s finger—three of them actually!—up my butt, and poking and probing around in there.

It was… nice I guess  with them in me, and it was w eirdly easy for him to get them in there, although it was a bit uncomfortable at the start as he stretched me out.

But, OH. MY. GOSH. Having someone touch your prostate is  **amazing!** I don’t know how he did it—he said he’s had a lot of practice, but I don’t know how he’d be able to get in at that angle doing it  to himself—and he knew what would work best to milk me—he kept calling me a ‘good boy’ while he was doing it, and patting my head, which was kinda weird, but kinda nice too!

I didn’t understand what he meant at the time—not that I was that bothered, I was feeling too good!—but late r he told me that  getting cum come out of a guy without him nutting is called milking—see, told you we would get back to it.

That makes sense, because just as I thought I was about to nut—and lose the challenge!—I kind of didn’t but did at the same time .

Let me tell you, it was super frustrating—like being caught by your parents just before you nut, and you have to shove your  dick away real quick—but my cum actually came out of me— a nd it did look like milk— but it was  a thin stream of white stuff just slowly pouring out of the end of my cock.

My balls do ache a bit less now, but I think I’m even more hornier than I was before!

Eddie has promised that he’ll milk me whenever I need him too, I just have to be a ‘good boy’ again  and ask him nicely.


	5. Chapter 5

Day seventeen; it’s been super rough since you heard from me last, and I’ve got loads to tell you about!

So, after Eddie milked that first time, I lasted one whole day—just one day!—before going back to Eddie’s and asking him to do it for me again.

But, apparently, just asking for him to do it for me isn’t being a ‘good boy’ enough—it kinda annoys me that he’s still calling me that, even though I kinda still like it—, and I should be  **begging** Eddie to do it  **to** me!

Of course, I wasn’t going to beg, so I was in a bit of a mood that day because I was so horny and my balls were aching again—and Eddie didn’t call me ‘good boy’ once, which didn’t make me feel any better,  in fact it made me feel worse .

The next day I went to Eddie’s again—that was two days ago, if you’re keeping count—and begged him to do it to me, but at first he said no!

After saying that I would be a ‘good boy’ for him if he did it, he told me that ‘good boys’ would get on their knees to beg—totally humiliating, right?—to be milked.

An d you know what? I was so horny, I did it. Right in the middle of his bedroom—I was naked too, since I wanted to be ready for him to do it—,  I begged him to milk me,  and what was worse  was I think I heard his big brother walking past as I did it!

So, I got up on his bed again ready for him to milk me, but he told me that I had to get all the stuff ready  myself —like the towel, and lube, and stuff—because I hadn’t been a ‘good boy’.

He milked me again, and this time it felt awesome and awful at the same time—he did it way slower than the last time—and kept telling me that if I had been ‘good boy’, that he would have milked me nice and quick, and that we could have played some games together.

And, he told me that this is how he’d have to do it again if I wasn’t a ‘good boy’ again—that made me feel kinda bad, I think I’m beginning to like Eddie calling me a ‘good boy’.

I bet you are wondering why I said it’s been rough since you last heard from me right? I mean, even if it was a  frustrating experience, being milked of my cum did make my balls feel better for a little bit—even if I was even hornier again.

We’ve not got to that part yet, but the next day I begged Eddie again to milk me—I even did it on my knees, just in case—and I’m sure his brother definitely heard me this time—he might even have been waiting at the door on purpose—, and  Eddie did it just like he did the first  time —and it felt nice being a good boy for him,  and getting milked —so we had time to play some games together—which he won!

I stayed naked pretty much the entire time I was at Eddie’s place—and absolutely all the time in his bedroom, I stripped at  his door before going in.

Here’s the super rough part: Earlier today I was at Eddie’s again for my milking—and of course I still begged on my knees like a good boy—, but when he wasn’t even half-way done, I grabbed hold of my dick and started to stroke it!

I don’t know why I did it—my brain was on automatic I guess?—and I very nearly made myself nut, and I only managed to stop myself from doing it because Eddie called me a bad boy—it didn’t like that, and it made me feel super bad and ashamed—, and he smacked my hand away.

He looked really upset—not in the angry way, but in the disappointed way, which made it so much worse—and told me not to move while he went to get something—and I tried so hard to be a good boy again,  and  not move a muscle.

When he came back I was shocked to see that he had one of the chastity cages!

He told me it was for his brother—which is wild, I couldn’t imagine his brother owning and wearing one—and that he—it sounded like he meant himself—was going to let me borrow it, especially because it was too big for his brother now.

I must have misheard him  when he said ‘big’ —but I wasn’t going to ask him to repeat himself, he was still  seemed  very annoyed at me—, and when he started to put it on me I realized that it would squash my dick quite a  lot !

It was so small, and shiny—it’s made of metal, so it doesn’t break I guess, because otherwise my boner would have snapped it in two—, and I can’t believe that Eddie’s brother’s—or anyone’s—dick could ever have fitted into it, even though mine did!

When it was on me, Eddie told me that he won’t milk me tomorrow—or maybe even the next day!—because I’ve been such a bad boy.

What’s worse is that he kept the key—the only one!—so I can’t take it off, even if I want to—but I don’t want to, that’s what bad boys would want—, and I think I might legit go crazy  from  not getting my cum milked out  by Eddie if I’m a bad boy .


	6. Chapter 6

I t’s been twenty-one days now, three whole weeks— I think, it’s hard to concentrate on stuff like maths— , nearly a month—the end is so close now!–since I started No Nut November, and I would never have expected what has happened to happen.

Do you remember last time? I told you how Eddie had put a chastity cage on my dick because I tried to wank myself and nut while he was milking me.

Well, like I said, he told me that he wouldn’t milk me again for at least a day, and maybe two—it was two,  by the way —so I haven’t been milked for three days!

H e hadn’t finished milking me on the seventeenth before he locked me up, so I’ve been super horny and my balls have been aching so much.

I’ve been going over to Eddie’s house every day and begging—naked of course, I’m trying my best to be a good boy—, but he wouldn’t do it until yesterday.

And, wow! What a relief that was!  Especially after the day before, when I think Eddie might have milked me if I hadn’t gotten the towel and lube out before he gave me permission—he called me a bad boy again, which felt awful!—, but he just made  m e kneel next to him—still naked, well except for  the cage—while he played some games.

I  was really nervous though after that, I didn’t want to upset him again—or worse, have him called me a bad boy again—so after I had stripped off all of my clothes, I just knelt in the middle of his bedroom and waited for him to tell me that I could beg him for a milking.

And it worked! He gave me a nice milking—that made my balls feel way better, but made me fe e l, like 1000x hornier again—, which was good,  because I thought he might do one of them awful slow ones  to me  again.

But best of all, when he was doing it he kept stroking my back, and calling me a good boy again—it’s so great to hear him call me that again!

There  was  nearly a big problem though! One of the time that Eddie called me a good boy, he patted my head too—which feels awesome!—, and it made my spine tingle—and most of the rest of me too—, and I nearly nutted!

Luckily Eddie noticed and stopped milking me, but I was so scared that he would  call me a bad boy me again for nearly nutting—I think I legit might have cried if he did—but he told me it was alright, that I was a good boy for not nutting, and that it was sort of his fault, but I would have to learn to not nearly nut if I want him to keep milking me—which I totally do!

He was so nice, and let me cool off a bit by stopping my milking—which was super frustrating again to only get half-way though—by kneeling next to him while he played a few games.

He patted me on the head a lot while he was doing that—calling me a good boy too, of course—, and telling me it was practice, so he could do what ever he wanted to me while he was milking me, and I wouldn’t nut—which I like d the sound of.

Something different happened to day. I’m not sure why I did it—I was either being very brave, or very bad—, but I asked him when I would be able to take the chastity cage off—he had to correct me on that, calling me a bad boy too—, and he told me that **I** wouldn’t be taking it off,  **he** would…  eventually —I guess that makes sense, because it  does  belong to him.

Eddie also said that he thinks that he that I’ve been selfish—I think he was going to call be a bad boy, but I apologised first—, and that I was getting a lot more out of our deal than he was—I guess he’s right, I am borrowing the chastity cage, and h e is milking me almost every day.

For payment, he said that I  sh ould start to give him blowjobs when I am at his house—straight away I thought, and almost said, that sounded gross and gay—, and if I was a good boy and did a good job, he might think about taking  my cage off earlier!

I had to think about it for a bit, but, you know, I’ve wanked Eddie already—and secretly tasted his  cum —, so it’s not that much more gay to suck on it, and anyway I’ve been eating my own  cum for a while—it was still watery the last time Eddie milked me, and I bet Eddie’s is still really thick—so it wouldn’t be that gross—I mean, it will help me get used to eating my own when mine is thick, right?

I was worried that his dick would taste like piss though—even if he shakes it, there’s still gotta be some  on there, right?—but when I gave it the first lick, it just tasted like skin, like sucking my thumb—no, I don’t do that before you ask!

So I sucked him—his precum is salty and a tiny bit sweet, just like mine—, and I think I actually enjoyed it enough to do it again, especially if it means I get to be milked, and maybe get out of  my cage sooner— and to get to eat his  cum again, which tastes even better  than I remember !


	7. Chapter 7

I t’s day  twenty-five now, so that means that there’s only a few more to go, which is good, because I’m not sure how much longer I can cope, even with Eddie milking me every day— w hich he has been doing after I beg him to do it to me  when I get to his house.

I think I might be getting my cage off soon—I’ve got to at the end of November, right?—because Eddie’s been letting me do more stuff as payment too—as well as the blowjobs I’ve been giving him.

Talking about blowjobs, I think I’m getting better at them—and at the very least, starting to enjoy giving them way more—since I started licking and sucking on his balls too, which makes him moan real loud, and call me a good boy a lot more— that makes me feel  so proud!

His balls are bigger than mine—of course, what isn’t better about him?—so they are a bit hard to lick; once I sort of missed them and nearly licked his hole, but he told me that would have been okay as he always keeps it clean, just in case—of what I wonder?

Anyway, I said he’s been letting me do more stuff, like on day twenty-two he said that if I stripped to  just my trunks at his front door—there’s a bunch of baskets next to it that are just the right size  to put all my clothes in ;  so  convenient!—, and walked up to his room like that, he’d count that as good boy behaviour and allow me to play some games with him!

So I did it then, and every day since, but it was a bit embarrassing two days ago, because Eddie’s brother saw me just as I started to climb the stairs—he might even have been waiting for me?—and saw me in just my underwear.

He probably didn’t notice the bulge from my cage—it’s way too small, and tight  anyway —but he probably did see the big precum stain in the front of them that I’ve permanently got now—I was planning on saying it was sweat from my bike ride over here, but he didn’t  ask me—it’s kinda like he already knew why .

The next day, that’s the twenty-third, he asked me if I wanted to wear a leather collar—which surprised me; that he asked, and that he had a collar for me—, and I  totally  said yes  straight away —I mean, it’s just a collar, right?

It’s weird, I hadn’t realised it before, but I’ve already seen a couple of collars like that—they were hanging next to the clothes baskets at the front door—, which is odd because Eddie doesn’t have a dog—and why would he need more than one anyway?

But yeah, I wore the collar, begged for my milking, and Eddie gave it to me—calling me a good boy, and patting my head as I buckled it on myself—; it was one of those slow and frustrating milkings—like he gave be when I was a bad boy—, but he still kept calling me a good boy, and told me slow milkings were better for me, and that it’s his decision anyway—which is true; listening to Eddie, and doing what he’s told me, is probably the only thing that’s got me t h rough the month so far.

I didn’t get to play any games with Eddie that day—because my milking too k so long, and I nearly nutted a few times,  so he had to pause —, but he did allow me to kneel next to him—giving me head-pats every now and then—while he played— and  I was really happy to be there.

Yesterday he told me that we were going to play a different game, like a role-play, where I would be a ‘slave’—it was good luck that I was already wearing a ‘slave’ collar, wasn’t it!—and he would be the ‘master’.

That was actually easy and fun to do because we’ve played B&D before—Eddie was the game ‘master’ then—with a couple of our friends, and we stated o f f as ‘slaves’ in a dungeon—which I kinda enjoyed, it made the story seem more real—, but then when we escaped I was a wizard—I even casted ‘Magic Missile’ at the darkness, and everything!

So it was easy to pretend to be a ‘slave’, just like I did back then, and Eddie seemed to really enjoy it too—he let me suck his cock and balls so much he nearly didn’t have time to give me my milking!—, and said that we should play that  game again .

He might have taken it a tiny bit too far  though —maybe…  but  I still  sort of  enjoyed it—by saying that since I’m a ‘slave’ I don’t own anything now—he automatically owns everything that was mine, which makes sense—so I’d have to beg for his permission to use  **his** bike to ride home on, and I would have to  beg him if I wanted to use  **his** computer and stuff  when I got there .

Today he messaged me before I left for his house—on  **his** bike of course— and  said  that since I’m a—he said  **his** —‘slave’ I should be naked at his house, so when I got there I fully stripped off at the front door, and put on my collar—which Eddie’s brother saw me do!—, and walked up to his room in just that and my cage.

That didn’t bother me as much as I thought it would, after all it was Eddie’s brother’s cage that I was wearing, so he’s seen it—and  himself in it—before.


	8. Chapter 8

T oday has been a complete disaster—it’s the thirtieth, by the way—, and it should have  just  been that last day I wasn’t allowed to nut.

Well, maybe not a  _ complete _ disaster, it’s kinda complicated.

But I’m skipping ahead, there’s stuff that happened before today that you probably want to know about, like: did I actually keep stripping naked and walking around Eddie’s house in just my slave collar and chastity cage?

Spoiler alert: Yes!—but that  gets a bit complicated too, so we’ll get back to it later, I promise.

First off, it turns out that Eddie knows I’m keeping this journal, read the last part, and was laughing his ass off when I got to his house on the twenty-sixth!—I thought it was because he knows that his brother knows that I’m wearing his cage, but it wasn’t.

It was because I mixed-up B&D with D&D—it’s a really easy mistake to make, and I  _ was _ distracted by becoming Eddie’s ‘slave’!—,  and he thought I wanted to do some of the BDSM stuff—I know about that from my research before, when I learned about chastity cages.

He got some extra slave gear out—because, of course he’s got more—, and said we could ‘play’ at me being his slave some more—which sounded fun since we were just ‘playing’—, so that’s how I ended up with my wrists and ankles cuffed  and chained  together—I was kneeling on Eddie’s bed at the time, so it wasn’t like I was going to move anyway—, and with a gag shaped like a cock in my mouth—which  wasn’t even as big Eddies!

I got a slow milking again, but this time Eddie actually asked me if I wanted it speeding up—which was really mean of him, but okay too, since he’s my ‘master’—, but of course I couldn’t say “yes”—at least not properly—because I was gagged, so he never did speed up.

The next day I really screwed up—at this point I should have known better!—when I first went into Eddie’s room.

I’d seen his brother while I was going up the stairs, and he saw me again in my cage and collar, and you know what, I felt really proud that I had been doing what Eddie had told me to, and I told Eddie so.

It turns out that was a bad boy thing to do—speaking without being given permission—so I got gagged again straight away—and I didn’t even get my milking!

I spent the day just kneeling next to Eddie— being horny and frustrated— with him ignoring me—it was the worst I’d ever felt in my life up to that point!

On the twenty-seventh, Eddie told me—after I was  already  kneeling in his room—that he would let stay un-gagged,  but  only if I was a good boy for the rest of the day—which was really kind of him, since I had messed up so bad the day before.

I was cuffed  and chained  again—Eddie says I look like a proper slave this way—when he milked me that day, he even asked me again if I wanted him to go faster again—because he was milking me super-slow this time.

Of course, I said “yes”—and I could this time, since I didn’t have the gag in—, but that was the dumbest thing I’ve don e so far—and I knew it, because Eddie called me bad slave for the first time ever!

I should have know n , but Eddie had to tell me anyway, that slaves don’t get to decide stuff like that—it’s so obvious; I deserved to be called a bad slave—, and that it’s  what the master wants that is important.

He didn’t finish off my milking—and I don’t blame him—, gagged me again, left me in the cuffs, played games by himself, and told me that he hopes I will learn from this and not be a bad slave again—I won’t!

I’ve got to say that I was nervous when I got to Eddie’s yesterday—I’d messed up so much, I didn’t want to disappoint Eddie again—so I knelt in silence while he told me that I would be gagged all day—because he didn’t know if he could trust me—, with my hands cuffed  and chained  too—because I shouldn’t need them—, and that I’d only get a milking at the end of the day,  _ if _ I’d been a good  boy all of the time.

Pretty much the best thing happened later that day; out of the blue Eddie just said, “I’m thirsty”—yup, just that, not “Nathan, I’m thirsty, get me a drink”—,  but I knew that it was my duty  as his slave  to do something about it—even though Eddie hadn’t explicitly told me to.

So, I got up and went down to the kitchen and opened the fridge— which is difficult  to do with your hands chained together— to get Eddie a cola, and while I was there I totally didn’t notice his dad sat at the table!

At first, I thought he’d freak out seeing me like that—I know I would have if someone dressed like me had walked into my kitchen—, but he just looked at me weirdly, like he had expected me to be dressed this way.

The weirdest thing though, was when he looked at—actually, stared at—my cage, and he sort of groped the front of his shorts—I don’t think he even knew he was doing it  to  himself—, and I couldn’t see the bulge of his cock in his shorts—I’ve noticed my dad’s sometimes, so I should have noticed his, right?

So, I took the drink back up to Eddie—and I didn't even think about getting one for myself—, opened it for him and handed it to him.

I bet you’re thinking, “how is that the best thing that happened to you?”, aren’t you, but it was what happened next that was best: Eddie called me a good slave for the first time  ever — and  I nearly nutted right there where I stood!

Now to go from a fantastic yesterday, to a disastrous today…

I think that Eddie was so impressed  with how I acted yesterday, that he didn’t gag me—I stayed totally quiet, unless he gave me permission to speak—, or chain my wrists and ankles together—but he did put on the cuffs, which I really like wearing now—, and asked me if I would like to try out a new way of getting milked.

I didn’t say “yes”, and I didn’t say “no”—like a good slave—, but I did say “whatever master wishes”—which I hoped was the right thing to say.

It was, and Eddie was pleased with me—he called me good slave again—,  and he  got undress, climbed onto the bed behind me—naked, and with a very big and hard cock!

He told me that we were going to celebrate  me finishing No Nut November with a ‘cock milking’—it sounded a lot like he was going to fuck me, but I didn’t argue.

I must have looked worried because he asked me if I was okay, and that I should answer him honestly, so I told him that I thought his cock would be too big for me, and I apologised to him in case that meant I was a bad slave.

He said that it was okay, and with all of the milkings he had given me, I was loose enough—but  also  still tight enough—to take him,  and make it feel good .

It stung a bit when he first pushed his cock into me—but I didn’t say anything—, and then something wonderful happened; his cock touched my prostate and it felt like I was in heaven.

I’d been so stupid thinking that having stuff in my butt is gay and gross, because that was the best feeling ever!

And you see, that was the problem.

It felt good.

So, so good.

Way too good.

So good that every time he pumped his cock into me, and hit my prostate, it felt like I was going to nut.

I should have told him to stop.

No, I shouldn’t, slave s don’t tell their masters what to do.

Maybe I should have at least warned him, and he might have slowed down—or speeded up!

But I didn’t, I couldn’t, I know I was moaning too much, and feeling too good.

I nutted—nutted with Eddie’s cock in my butt.

And it was the best fucking feeling I had ever felt.

Until I realised what had happened.

That I had failed No Nut November.

That I had lost my bet with Eddie.

But worst of all,  that  I was a bad slave.

I had nutted without permission.

I think I might have cried... I don’t remember.

But I do remember Eddie telling me that it was alright, that I wasn’t to blame—sometimes he’s too kind as a master.

And that even though I lost the bet, I could still be his slave—did I deserve that?

Because now he gets to decide when I get to nut,  or even  if I get to nut, forever—that’s what we agreed,  I think?

And maybe it’s because my brain was messed up from nutting after not doing it for so long, but it made  a weird kind of  sense to me.

If I’m his slave, I don’t have to worry about that stuff; Eddie can decide for me, and since I’m wearing my cage, it should be easier now too.

And Eddie says he’ll train me, so I won’t do anything without his permission.

And that makes me happy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Day 1.**

Today has been my first day of officially being slave Nathan.

I’ve been permitted to keep the name ‘Nathan’ because otherwise it would cause some confusion if I was just called ‘slave’, and I still need to use that name when I’m pretending not to be a slave—like with my parents, at school, and all those sorts of places.

A big change that is happening though is that I won’t be doing this journal any more—well, not like this anyway; I’ll explain more at the end—, so there are a few things that I think I should explain.

First things first, I think I’m happy being Mater Eddie’s slave.

Actually, I know that I’m happy, it’s something that’s been inside of me for a long time waiting to get out and it feels… I’m not sure I know the right words for it: freeing, maybe? A relief that I don’t have to pretend any more? I don’t know, and I’m not sure I really understand it—or maybe even myself any more—, but Master Eddie says he will help me.

That’s part of my training: to find the inner me, the slave me that has been hidden for all this time.

And that’s not going to be easy, Master Eddie’s training so far has been tough. Not in a bad way though, it’s not like he’s suddenly started whipping me or anything, he told me he’d never do that to me, that he’d not even spank me.

But he will let me know when I’ve been a good slave or a bad slave—just him saying those last two words out loud, and not even calling me that,  sent a horrible shiver run ni n g down my spine!

There are so many rules to learn, it’s making my head spin, but Master Eddie has been patient with me. I’ve made mistakes, but he’s corrected me, telling me how to be a better slave for him, and he’s only had to call me a bad slave when I kept messing up.

I had a big surprise when I got to Master Eddie’s house today—which totally should  **not** have been a surprise.

So, as soon as I got in I  s tripped naked like I’m supposed to—I’m always  supposed  to be naked in Master Eddie’s house, except for my cage and collar of course—,  put on my wrist and ankles cuffs—Master Eddie had left them in the clothes basket for me—, and when I put my collar on, I noticed the other two that were usually there were missing.

Anyone who’s been following this journal has probably figured out why—and figured it out ages ago!—, but I was totally shocked when I saw Master Eddie’s other slave—his brother!!—wearing an even smaller chastity cage than mine, one of those slave collars,  and two pairs of cuffs .

It’s weird, because it should have been so obvious to me! I’m wearing his old chastity cage, there were two collars by the door when Master Eddie doesn’t have any dogs, and that he didn’t look freaked out when he saw me in slave gear—in fact, I think he looked happy and relieved. I bet he realised I was a slave even before I did!

You’re probably going to think that I was an even bigger idiot when I tell you what happened next. Master Eddie said he was thirsty again, so I immediately went to get him a drink from the kitchen— t his time I wasn’t gagged or had my wrists chained together, so it was a lot easier to get him a cola.

His other-other slave—his dad!!!!—was there too, wearing exactly the same  stuff  as me, and mopping the floor.  That’s why I couldn’t see his bulge before, it was hidden by his chastity cage under his shorts!

Of course, I had so many questions—but I didn’t dare ask Master Eddie any of them—about how all of this happened, but I’m glad that I’m not his only slave, or  even the only slave in his house.

So, this is my life now; I’m a slave, my former best friend is my master, and I couldn’t be happier.

There is one last thing though.

I  do  have to admit that  I was apprehensive about going to Master Eddie’s house this morning, I was awake almost all of the night wondering if I should just march in there and demand that he remove my chastity cage and stop calling me his slave.

Post-nut clarity is a wonderful and terrible thing, and I nearly ruined my chance to be who I truly am, who Master Eddie has been helping me to be all of last month.

But I’m glad I didn’t, and maybe that was the point. If I could accept what I am with a clearer head, then it would mean that I was ready to be Master Eddie’s slave?

I still don’t know if he planned it this way, or if I did all of this to myself, and used Master Eddie to make it happen.

Why did I agree to doing No Nut November by myself, and not insist that he do it too?

Why did I agree to the bet where if I lost he would be in control of if, when and where I could nut, did I want him to do that already?

Why did he help me keep from nutting along the way by milking me, and locking me in my cage, and not letting it happen until the very end?

Did he want to test me to see if I could, to see if I was worthy of being his slave?

Did I want to prove that to him by myself, in the hopes that he would want to be my master?

I don’t know the answer to most of those questions yet— and a lot more besides—, but maybe one day I’ll be brave enough to ask Master Eddie, or maybe he’ll give me permission to ask him, or even just tell me?

Anyway,  like I said, this might be the last thing you see in my journal…

However, Master Eddie has told me to leave the comments open, and to answer anyone who asks me anything—he’ll be checking them too to make sure I do a good job—,  so there might be little bits more every now and then.

I you are interest ed  in asking questions , just post down below or message me,  and I will answer you .

  
  


— slave Nathan.


End file.
